Kaitlyn
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: I adopted this story from The-chemical-kid. It's a contiuation of "katelyn". Kaitlyn is avoiding Gabriel. When Gabriel finds Kaitlyn in England, Kait is a totally different person.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you've read some of my Nightworld stories you should know me, but if you don't then I'm Jen and I'm carrying on with the story "Katelyn" (but spelling it differently) for "The-chemical-kid". Hope you guys like it! Sadly, I do not own Dark visions or Gabriel **

_Previously:_

_**KPOV**_

_After Gabriel left, Katelyn took up Danger like a Hobby, spending large amounts of times out at night. She went to Raves, met guys, stumbled home, and passed out for a few hours. Before eventually getting out of bed and going to school. So now, when she climbed onto her bike she didn't think __Death Trap! __She instead thought __damn speeding Laws, can't I go any faster without going to Jail, England is such a blow. __She also found herself moving out of the U.S and to England, in a desperate attempt to get away from Gabriel._

_She arrived at school. As she climbed town from the bike, she felt cool arms go around her waist and breath tickling her ear._

_"Remember me?"_

_Damn._

**KPOV**

Seriously, how the _hell _did he find me? I've been avoiding him and keeping it low. I've moved out of the U.S just to avoid him! But how did he know I'm here? I unwound his arms that were around my waist and stalked off towards the school doors.

"Hey Kait! Wait up!" Gabriel called, catching up with me.

"Stay away from me" I growled, not even sparing him a glance.

"I still don't get it. Why do you keep on running away from me?" he said, frustrated, swinging me around to face him.

"I left because a jerk like you wasn't worth it. You cheated on me with my so called, _bestfriend_. I saw you guys kissing! I was too dumb back then. I trusted you guys and loved you guys like family! But I guess I was wrong" I replied coldly.

"Kait, what the hell are you on about? Me and Anna never kissed! I never cheated on you!" he argued, bewildered.

"I saw it myself when you guys were packing to go to the Fellowship last month! She bloody launched herself at ya!" I yelled. "Well, it doesn't really matter now. I'm not that stupid, innocent Kaitlyn anymore. I now absolutely _love_ danger. I party all night; I'm a bitch and slut. No more innocence from me, Wolfe. This is the new me-real me."

And with that said, she turned her heel and sprinted through the school doors without a backwards glance.

**GPOV**

God, Kaitlyn _has_ changed. A lot too. Where's the Kaitlyn I knew and love? And accusing me cheating on her? Wow she's changed alright. And about the cheating part, it was a total accident. I can just vaguely remember what happened that day before Kait ran off that evening…

_*flashback*_

"_Hey, Anna can you give me a hand here?" I asked as I tried to lift up Lewis' damn TV set.  
"Sure" and with that, she headed towards me. But as she came forward, she tripped over a cardboard box and I put down the set just in time to catch her. But the way she angled her body made her lips, squarely land on mine._

_I pulled back just in time to see Kaitlyn's flame like hair, trailing behind her as she stormed off. Ofcourse I was going to go after her but Anna had hit her head on the TV set pretty hard while she fell, so I helped her instead of going after the love of my life. Later that night, I heard the front door slam as I headed towards Kait's room. Her wardrobe was swung wide open, revealing clothes-less clothe hangers and everything else that belonged to her was gone along with her. There was only one sentence on the note she had left._

'_I have left by the time you find this.'_

**So what d'ya guys think? It might not be a good plot, but that's the most I've summoned up so far. Please review and tell me if it sucked or not. You know want to…**


	2. AN

Yo heads up people! Sorry my lovely readers! I can't update ANY TIME soon coz my project-which is to make a pet accessory-is due in on Monday and the actual deadline was Friday but I managed to give a good enough excuse for my teacher. So please understand my reason! I'll update ASAP and that'll probably be next week so readers stay tuned for my updates.

Look out for updates for my other stories aswell if u read them

My apologies x

-Jen bbe x


End file.
